User talk:Whispering
werewolf (cWOD), Garou, and Werewolf: The Apocalypse Werewolf: The Apocalypse is about the game, not necessarily about werewolves. The reason there's a link to werewolf (cWOD) is the same reason there's a link to both Kindred and vampire (cWOD). Both cover similar subject matter from different viewpoints. Thus we have werewolf (cWOD) and Garou. I'm aware that the WTA page has more information about the Garou than it really should, but that's a failing of the WTA page rather than a failing of the links pointing to werewolf (cWOD). --Ian :So should I pull the info off the WTA page and make a new one about werewolves in general? Whispering 04:38, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :: Well, maybe not all the info. I mean, if someone doesn't know what Werewolf is about, they should have a little bit of a primer. But yeah, a good chunk of it can be moved. --Ian 04:59, 17 March 2006 (UTC) ::: Just made the werewolf (cWOD) page not compltely done with it yet though. As to the WTA page what do you think I should keep or pull off? :::Ok things I'm thinking of moving 'The Dead Tribes ',and 'Fera '. Ok I'm going to reorder the umbra a bit and merge some of it to the umbra article. I'm not sure what I should do with the other two sections though. Articles we don't need? I'm curious about some of the articles you've listed as us not needing. Specifically, fishmalk and antitribu seem useful articles. Moogle001 08:23, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :Well antitribu is posted elsewhere in another article. And fishmalk maybe we could merge that with a munchkin article or something. Oh and I changed the description just for you. Whispering 18:07, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :: Myself, I'm thinking not just in terms of linking to articles, but in terms of someone visiting the site and saying "I always wondered what antitribu meant," and searching for it. :: I mean, if it works better in a larger article, for sure feel free to consolidate them. But make sure that antitribu gets a redirect to the relevant article, to the specific section (e.g. clan (VTM)#antitribu) if at all possible. --Ian 00:49, 4 April 2006 (UTC) Er...? User:Dune Genesis is back. And making wide changes without rhyme or reason again any ideas? Whispering 22:53, 10 April 2006 (UTC) : I had her banned for two weeks, so she could take the time to go through our Help files observe how we do things. : I want to take a step back from her for now. She stepped all over my nerves in my role as moderator for the WW forums, and I didn't want my personal feelings to interfere with how I treated her here. : Feel free to reverse changes if necessary, and confront her on her talk page. If she persists, let me know, and I'll have to permanently block her. And you can feel free to tell her that. --Ian 23:28, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :: How do we revert without doing it manually? I haven't seen an option for that. Moogle001 17:47, 11 April 2006 (UTC) ::: When looking at differences (the diff link on the Recent Changes page), there's a "rollback" link next to the most recent change. That feature may only be visible to mods, though. --Ian 15:26, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::::It's only available to admin type people. And I think I'll let someone else confront her I'm more of a behind the scenes type. If you couldn't see that from my edits already. Whispering 18:24, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Nice work Just wanted to pop in a comment on all the filling out, sorting and categorising you've been doing. You've been super industrious! I'll still make time to fill out those last few blood magic entries; thanks for making the stubs! -- Guybrush 01:38, 13 April 2006 (UTC) ::That's me mister organized everything has to have it's place. I'll let other people create the articles I'll just be here sweeping up the mess. Whispering 01:59, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Categories and articles Categories and articles that I think we don't need. ---- Auspice (WTA) Antitribu Path Of What I Was Going To Do Anyway Wraith is not science fiction One of us must reach Golconda to defeat the Tremere's Evil Scheme Fishmalk I'm dumping this on my talk page for now I don't see the list getting any bigger any time soon. Whispering 19:47, 13 April 2006 (UTC)